1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for tissue boxes and more particularly to means whereby a dispensing carton of tissues may be readily mounted within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle without tools or special skills.
2. Discription of the Prior Art
Holders for tissue-dispensing boxes for motor vehicles are generally well known as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,488,326, 2,278,011, 2,287,581, 2,836,386, 3,843,085, 3,982,717, 3,288,416, 3,913,810, 3,917,207. However, the holder of the present invention is considered to be a significant improvement over the devices of the prior art in its ease of installation without the use of tools, its adaptability to a convenient location in diverse motor vehicle interiors and the ease with which the empty tissue box may be replaced by a full box.